I've Been Loving You For Quite Sometime
by CoCoPuffff
Summary: 3-shot Amuto! Ikuto loves Amu just that much!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy a small 3-shot :P Don't forget to review on my other story :P

Amu- Is this Amuto story ?

CoCo- Yes! Of course!

Ikuto - YES!

Amu - Shut it!

Ikuto - Don't be mad strawberry! ;)

CoCo - Anyway onto my story! I don't own shugo chara or any songs i put in here just the story :D!

* * *

Amu P.O.V

I sat at the table staring at my boyfriend who was still working, he looked at me and smiled at me, i smiled and waved at him.

Hi I'm Amu Hinamori 19 years old, my boyfriend is Ikuto Tsukiyomi is 20 years old we met last year in the same cafe I'm sitting in right now.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just turned 18 and I was working on some song lyrics in a cafe but i couldn't think of one verse since my boyfriend and I broke up, he cheated with several girl i forgave him for each one because like they same love is blinding and no matter how many dates i went on i could never moved on. As i sat leaning on my hand looking out the window i noticed a boy across the room from me he had gorgeous blue hair and pale skin he looked up at me and smiled at me, at this point i blushed and smiled shyly back at him. I turned around and stared out the window. A few minutes later i saw the boy with blue hair walking to my table he sat across from me._

_"Hey, what your name?" he asked smiling at me._

_"I'm Amu Hinamori how about you?" I asked shyly._

_"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Do you come here often?" he asked whilst resting his head on his hand gazing at me._

_"Yes, I do but i haven't come here in a few months what about you?" I asked looking down at my hot chocolate sadly._

_"I started working here about 3 months ago i just got off work so i thought I'd have a drink before i go home." He said smiling at me._

_"Is there a reason you haven't come here lately? Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to?" he added making his gaze more gentle._

_"My boyfriend broke up with me after cheat with several girls?" I answered hiding my eyes with my bangs._

_"oh. I'm sorry I shouldn't have stuck my nose in would you like me to leave?" he asked about to stand._

_"No. Wait would you like to have another drink with me?" I asked grabbing his sleeve looking up at him blushing._

_"Sure what would you like my treat?" he asked sitting back down._

_That night we spent hours talking after he walked me home he was the perfect gentle man._

_"I'll see you soon Amu" he said kissing my cheek._

_"Wait? Would you like to sleep over? I mean I live alone and it can be lonely and well erm... It's ok if you don't want to!?" I exclaimed blushing._

_" I would love to but you should know its dangerous to invite random boys it your house" He said with a worried look._

_"It's ok i trust you." I responded whilst smiling at him._

_"Ok let go" _

_Over the next few months we started dating and i started working at the cafe as a singer._

_"I would like to dedicate this song to someone really special to me." I said softly into the mic with my guitar in my hands whilst looking at smiled at me._

_'Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

_(I had flash backs of when he took me out to dinner)___

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

You said you never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family  
Watches  
Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
And for the first time what's past is past

'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again'

_By the end of the song I was crying tears of joy. That's when Ikuto walked up to me and hugged me._

_"I Love You Amu" He smiling at me._

_"I-I Love You Too" I said hugging into him._

_*End Of Flashback.*_

And that's how we met.

* * *

:) What you think rview next chapter will be coming today haha probs in the next hour.

Amu - why is Ikuto being so sweet?!

Ikuto - HEY! I can be sweet! * sulks in corner*

CoCo - Because he love you that's why so don't argue with me!

Ikuto - Yeah because i love you stupid Amu! *runs and hugs CoCo*

CoCo - Awwww it's ok Ikuto i know the the sweetest boy alive!

Ikuto - Really!?* Smirks at Amu*

Amu - WHAT!? He so playing you right now!

CoCo - SHHH! *snuggles Ikuto*

Amu - Please Review! (#-_-\)


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter was mainly tell you how they came together :P

Ikuto - I think we should have a lemon!

Amu - No.

CoCo - No.

Ikuto - WHY!?

CoCo- Well not in this chapter anyway. :)

Ikuto - so we're gonna have one!?

CoCo - Maybe.

Amu- Ugh! I can't believe you! Anyway she doesn't own us or the songs!

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

"Amu calm down your over dramatizing." Ikuto said calmly.

"NO! I'm not you were so flirting with her!" I screamed throwing a pillow in his direction he dodged it and stayed calm.

"I wasn't Amu you know i love you." he said smiling at me.

"UGH! I can't do this anymore i feel like you never take me seriously!" I scream letting a few tears spill out.

"If you think id flirt with another girl and think I'd cheat then ok i'll leave tomorrow but just so you know i don't want to and i do love you Amu" he said looking at me with the poker face he always pulls.

"Your such a jerk!" I yelled throwing my phone at him. It hit his chest and he just chuckled. I stepped back... Why didn't he scream at me or call me a psychopath? Or something!

"I love you Amu" he said laughing before kissing my head and walking out the door downstairs. AS IF! This guys is unreal!

"AND! WHERE! DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!." I screamed.

"To sleep on the couch night Amu" he answer continuing to walk down the stairs.

*The next morning*

"Hey Ikuto I-" I started but Ikuto stop me.

"Its fine" He said smiling at me.

"But i think we should talk about it i mean your never supposed to leave a fight unresolved."I said blushing whilst fiddling with the end of my nighty.

"Sure just hold that thought." he said walking out the room a few minutes later he came out with a football helmet on.

"Okay lets talk" He said smirking at me.

"Ok wel- Oh god i can't take you seriously whilst your wearing that! HAHHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOSH!" I said laughing on the floor wiping my tears away.

"Oh my i guess there's not much left to say apart from...stay" The last part was a whisper but he heard at wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll always stay plus its funny when your mad."He said chuckling then kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Ikuto." I said snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too strawberry" he said chuckling.

"Let go get tonight's groceries and then come home and get ready for work ok?" he asked kissing the top.

"Ok!" I said running up the stairs to get dressed.

*On the way back from the shop*

"Hey let me carry them i can handle it ya know?" I said smiling at him.

"No way I'm carrying them and that's final."He said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh really?" I said with an evil smirk.

"Yes!" he said running off.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled running after him laughing.

*Back at the house*

"So have you got a song for tonight ?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I wrote it early this morning!" I excalimed

"Can i hear it?" He said smiling.

"Ermm...Nope" I said winking at him.

"Fine i can't wait to hear it."He said patting my head then walking up the stairs. I raced upstairs to find a nice dress since i was performing tonight. I picked out a red 50's style dress with black heals and some jewelry my necklace was a small silk choker with a cat dangling from it. I put on black smoky eye shadow and red lipstick with some eye liner and mascara. I walked downstairs and Ikuto stared at me with wide eyes.

"You look beautiful!" he exclaimed kissing my cheek so he didn't get lipstick on him.

"Thank you" i said smiling sweetly at him.

We walked to the cafe and some men were staring at me causing Ikuto to put his hand round my waist glaring at the men. Hehe! He so cute when he's jealous.

"Right Amu I'm gonna go get ready for work in the back ok?" he said smiling.

"Ok see you soon" I said grinning at him.

I walked to the stage to set up my guitar and the mic. Once set up Ikuto came out serving tables he gave me a smile and waved with his spare hand. I waved back and started to play. The band started to play along too.

I looked at Ikuto to come sit next to me on stage and he did i gave him the lyrics and i had highlighted bits for Ikuto to sing e looked at me with a scared look but i just smiled.

**_'I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._**  
**_I threw my phone across the room at you._**  
**_I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,_**  
**_but you stayed.'_**

At this point Ikuto was smiling widely.

_**This morning I said we should talk about it.**  
**'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.**  
**That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said** "okay, let's talk." (Ikuto) '_

_**And I said**,  
**Stay, stay, stay.(both)**  
**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.**  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**  
**But I think that it's best if we both stay.**_

_**Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,**_  
_**that took all of their problems out on me.**_  
_**But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'. **_(I sang whilst smiling at Ikuto)  
_**And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:**_

_**Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
**__**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**__**  
**__**But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.**_

_**You took the time to memorize me:  
my fears, my hopes, and dreams.  
I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.  
All those times that you didn't leave;  
It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.**_

**_Stay._**  
**_And I'll be loving you for quite some time._**  
**_No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad._**  
**_So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._**

**_Stay, stay, stay._**  
**_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._**  
**_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._**  
**_But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._**

**_Stay, stay, stay._**  
**_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._**  
**_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._**  
**_But I think that it's best if we both stay._**

The crowd clapped and whistled as Ikuto kissed me when the song finished.

"I love you Amu Hinamori so much!" He said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love you too Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" I said hugging him back.

For the rest of the night i sung as Ikuto worked and at the end of the night we walked home hand in hand.

"Ne, Ikuto?" I asked as we got into bed.

"Yes Amu?" He replied facing me giving me a warming smile.

"I love you so much" I said snuggling into him.

"Where did that come from?" He asked shocked he tilted mt head so i was looking up at him.

" It's just i know how silly and how much of a nut job i can be" I said looking into his eyes.

"Your not a nut job and i love you the way you are Amu!"He said sternly looking into my eyes.

"Ikuto..."I was lost, lost in his indigo eyes i could nt look away i felt a blush forming on my face.

His face inched towards mine his lips so close to mine a felt his minty breath on my lips.

"Amu..."It came out as a whisper as he blushed gazing into my eyes. I couldn't stop it anymore i closed the gap and kissed him roughly.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was shocked when Amu kissed me so roughly but soon kissed back closing my eyes i slid my hand around her waist to move her so i was on top hover over her slim body. God I love her!I slid down her black silky nighty to see she wasn't wearing anything under. I blushed and so did she i slowly trailed kisses down here neck nibbling lightly sometimes i got the her perky light pink nipples and flicked my tongue over it.

"Oh.." she moaned blushing more.

I took the little pink thing in my mouth and began to suck earning a load moan from Amu i felt myself hardening even more in my pants. I massaged the other breast still sucking on the other i switched and then began to trail kissing till i got to her very moist bare petals i spread her legs so i could see all of her, i licked her sweet spot whilst plunging one finger it her hole.

"AH Ikuto!" she screamed from the sudden pleasure. I continued for a while speeding my finger up after a few minutes. Her moans became louder it was music to my ears.

"Ikuto! I'm cumming!" She screamed releasing her juices on my finger i lick it all up after i was done Amu crawled over to me taking down my boxers revealing my very swollen member. She ran her finger up the shaft.

"Ne, Ikuto can i pleasure you now?" she asked with lust filled eyes looking up at me.

"Mhmm" Was all that i could say as she bent down on all fours one hand on my shaft and the other holding her doggy like position up i was knelt she began pumping my shaft up and down after a few second she put her mouth round it sucking and swirling her tongue around the shaft.

"Nnn..." I moaned huskily. I slid my hand back her back til i could reach her sex i slid a finger in.

"Mmmmm" A muffled moan came from her as her head bobbed down faster taking almost all me in she continued as i finger her sex.

"Amu! Stop I'm gonna cum" I moaned she continued but her eyes looked up at me still sucking me her eyes glazed over with so much lust. She wasn't going to let go. She continued getting faster.

"Amu!" I moaned loudly. My hot fluid filled her mouth.

"Oh! Shit I'm sorry Amu! I'll get you something to get rid of it!" I yelled panicking that when she grabbed my hand and pulled me back i watched her curiously. A little bit of my hot white fluid trickled out her mouth as she swallowed the rest... WAIT! WHAT!? SHE SWALLOWED MY CUM! My eyes wide as she licked the little but that had escaped her mouth. She then licked the rest off my shaft swallowing it all.

"That was so hot." I said in a lustful daze.

"Do wanna do something else hot Ikuto-_koi_?" She asked seductively wandering over the out chestier draws.I watched her curiously. She bent over the set of draws showing me everything.

"I-Ikuto-_koi_ put it in quick please?" she begged still bending over the drawers. I've bin holding back but that was my limit before i knew it i was behind Amu teasing her rubbing my shaft again her clit.

"How badly do you want it _Amu-koi_" I whispered seductively in her ear.

"Please Ikuto-koi! I'll do anything just fuck me!" She moaned loudly as my shaft touched her clit again.

"You'll do anything?" I asked kissing her back teasing her.

"Yes! Anything!" She screamed as my shaft clipped her clit once again.

"Your such a naughty little girl Amu" I whispered move my shaft to her entrance.

"Now my naughty little Amu...You owe me big time" I said plunging into her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Ikuto your so big!" she creamed through pleasure.

"Whats so big Amu?" I asked teasing her...I thought she'd ignore it but...

"Your cock!It's so huge!" She moaned. the way she said that turned me on even more. I sped up a bit still not wanting to hurt because i know I'm big thats why i never put all of me in her because i don't want to hurt her.

"More...Ikuto i want more!" She screamed.

"Amu it will hurt i cant!" I said in a lustful moaned still thrusting into her. To my surprise she moved forward pulling me out she moved us back pushing me back on the bed getting on top of me she positioned my dick at her entrance and she slid down on to the whole length (about 10" ) .

"AH!" she screamed.

"Amu are you ok!?" i asked about to lift her off when she mumbled something but i didn't repeated it.

"It feels so good!" She said moaning as her hips moved slightly.

"Amu...I cant hold back anymore." I grabbed her ass helping her move up and down whilst i joined her thrusts.

"Agh! Amu your so tight!" I moaned gripping her ass more.

"Ah! Ikuto! I'm gonna cum!" She scream as her pussy tightened around my shaft.

"Me too!" I moaned about to pull out so i didn't cum in her.

"No! Cum inside please?!" She asked blushing with innocent yet lustful eyes.

"Amu.." I gazed at her lovingly I plunged back in and after about 3 minuted i came inside her. I got up to got the the bathroom to take a quick shower. I came back out to see Amu naked laying on her back lifting her hips up in the air.

"Errrr...Amu what are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well you see i watched a program once and well it said if you do this it increases the chance of pregnancy" She said calmly.

"Ok" . . . "WAIT!? You wanna get pregnant!?" I yelled with wide eyes.

"Whats don't you want to have a baby cos' if so i can go to the store an-" She said realizing she hadn't asked him.

"NO! I want a baby so you better stay in that position!" I yelled smiling at me.

"Thanks Ikuto!" She said still not moving from that position.

"Wait Amu how long are you supposed to do this?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her again.

"10 minutes!" She exclaimed happily.

"How long have you been doing it ?" I asked curiously.

"About 20 minutes." She said calmly.

"Don't you think that's enough?" I asked *sweat drop*

"Nope." She said smiling.

"Amu?"

"Yeah ?" She said

"Go take a shower and wash my cum out your vagina...You've done it long enough." I said raising and eyebrow at her and crossing my arms.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine" She said slowly walking to the bathroom her hand cupping under her vagina.

"hahahahaha! Amu what are you doing that for?" I asked laughing hysterically.

"WEll! You see if i didn't do this we'd have come trickling out of me aaaaaaaaalllll the way to the bathroom!" she exclaimed happily. Pffft! She seriously makes me laugh.

"Ok go shower so we can sleep ok ? " I said smirking at her.

"Ok!"

*20 mins later*

Amu and I were in bed now.

"Night Ikuto-_koi_"

"Night Amu-_koi_"

I fell asleep with Amu sleeping soundly in my arms.

* * *

Next chapter is the last sorry if this dragged on. Haha...

I'M REALLY HYPER SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY! :D

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Ikuto - Shut the fuck up!

CoCo - NO! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Amu - you guys are both idiots.

CoCo - Meanie!

Amu - -.-' *Sweat drop*

Ikuto - Idiot! (#-_ - )

CoCo - :P LOL!

Amu - Anyway review please. -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys updating this first :)

Ikuto – About time!

CoCo – Shut it i've had a lot on :/

Amu – You ok?

CoCo – Everythings fine now :/ but it was a shit week so far :/

Amu- It'll get better. :)

CoCo – Yeah J Thanks I feel better now. :)

Amu – Yeah i'm glad your ok! Anyway CoCo doesn't own us!

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

I sat there in the bathroom glaring at the 4 tests laying on the side next to the sink.

"Come oooooon!" I said out loud when i knock came on the door.

"Amu, What are you doing in there?" Ikuto asked from the other side of the door.

"Nothing im just dry myself off!" I yelled to him hoping he'd buy it.

"Ok we've got to go work soon." He said as i heard him walking away.

I looked back at the tests and it read posotive on all 4 test! YAY! How should i tell Ikuto?

I remembered the song i was working on and then it came to me...

*At the cafe*

I was dressed in a white jumper with a black A on it tucked into my high waist black shortswith braces drangling from my shorts a black bowler hat and white heeled boots i stood on stage as my band got ready to play.

After they were ready i stood at the mic.

"Hey guys tonights song is for my boyfriend Ikuto he's working over there" i said giggling pointing to the slightly embarssed Ikuto.

"Ok guys im ready" i said to the band smiling.

_'Sparks fly, it's like electricity_  
_I might die when I forget how to breathe _ (I smirked a Ikuto)  
_You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be_  
_Time stops like everything around me is frozen_  
_And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen_ (I sang smiling at Ikuto who was staring at me intensively)

_[Chorus:]_  
_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_  
_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_  
_Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_  
_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_Past loves they never got very far_  
_Walls up make sure I guarded my heart _(As i sang i moved my hands to my stomach)  
_And I promised I wouldn't do _**_this_**_ 'til I knew it was right for me_ (I sang looking down at my stomach Ikuto frowned slightly hearing this lyric and seeing my actions wondering what i meant)  
_But no one no guy that I've met before_  
_Can make me feel so right and secure_  
_And have you noticed I lose my focus _(I sang winking still holding my stomach, Ikuto who was frowning a little still)  
_And the world around me disappears'_

As the music still played i stopped singing looked at my belly then at Ikuto.

"Ne, Ikuto?" I said into the mic he looked at me questioningly.

"I'm pregnant." I said smiling like an idiot tearing up. I saw his eyes go wide as he ran over to me smiling and kissed me.

Everyone started to applaud us. As the chorus ended i continued to sing as Ikuto stood behind me with his arms round my waist his hands settling on my belly.

'_I've never felt nothing like this_  
_You're making me open up_  
_No point even trying to fight this_  
_It kinda feels like it's love~_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_  
_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_  
_Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_  
_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you'_

I finished the song and kissed Ikuto lightly on the lips.

"I love you Ikuto" I said snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too Amu" I said wrapping his arms around me.

*9 months later*

"YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONT AFTER THIS WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled squeazing the life of his hand.

"Yes dear." Ikuto said cringing still trying to smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed pushing when the nurse said it was time to push again.

"Ok Mrs Tsukiyomi Time for the last push" The nurse said smiling at me.

"AHHH! RRRRR!" One last push i heard a little cry coming from below me.

"It's a little boy Mr and Mrs Tsukiyomi" the nurse said wrapping him in a little blue blanket passing him to me.

"What would you like to name him?" The nurse asked.

"Yoru Tsukiyomi" I said smiling at Ikuto who nodded smiling.

"He has your hair" i said chuckling.

"Yeah he does i wonder who's eyes he'll have?" Ikuto said chuckling too.

* * *

*5 years later*

"Boys!" I yelled when i saw the little indigo haired and golden eyed little boy and his father in the cookie jar. They froze and looked up at me Yoru stood on a chairs and his father next to the chair they both stood with cookies hanging out their mouth

"Yah" they said in unision muffled by the cookie.

"What have i told you about helping yourself to the cookie jar Yoru! And YOU! You should know better!" I yelled pointing at them frowning.

"Yes mom" The both said taking the cookies out their mouths and lowering their heads in shame.

"Fine your let off, but don't do it again!" I shouted crossing my arms.

"YAY!" They both yelled as Yoru ran off to go play. As he disapeared i looked at Ikuto and glared at him.

"Ikuto don't teach Yoru to do naughty things!" I said frowning at him.

"But Amu~ It was only one" He said seductively into my ear.

"N-Not the point" I stuttered blushing at him.

"Awwww Amu~ don't be so mean~" He whisper in my ear again grabbing my waist.

"I-Ikuto not now Yoru's upstairs." I said blushing more.

"Just i quick one. Please~" He said biting my ear lightly.

"Fine but becaful ok don't forget I'm like 8 and a half months pregnant" i said glaring at him.

"You know i won't hurt our little Ran." He said kissing my neck.

He such a pervert sometimes but what can i do I've been loving him for quite some time...

* * *

Hey guys what you think its done finished YAY! REVIEWS! PLEASE! :D

Ikuto – That was cool but needed more lemons.

Amu – No it didn't!

CoCo – Shut up i have a hang over OK?! I feel like shit!

Amu – Oh dear!

CoCo – Yeah plus when i woke up i had a black eye -.- wtf?

Amu – Oh god what did you do?

CoCo – I have no clue!

Ikuto – Maybe you got into a fight?

CoCo – if i did i came out of it pretty well since i nly have one bruise haha!

Ikuto – Hmmmm Who knows...

Amu – Its a mystery...


End file.
